By Blood (A War of the Worlds Story)
by stormy.grace
Summary: How will Bonnie react when Tessa asks her for something very personal?


**Another War of the Worlds story! I'm really enjoying this TVD/OGs world I've created, and I intend to keep adding to it until I run out of ideas. It's entirely possible that every TVD/OGs story I write will be part of this world. But if you know nothing of this world other than what happened on the shows I suggest you go back and read "Please, Come Back to Me", "Daughters of the Revolution", "Corporal Compulsion", "And Baby Makes Three", and "A Common Bond". So far all of these stories take place one after another (except Corporal Compulsion which is a flashback story), but some of these smaller ones may end up taking place during others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little Bonnie & Tessa moment!**

Bonnie looked up from her grimoire when she heard the knock on the door, and wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Tessa standing just outside the room she shared with Caroline.

"Can I come in?" Tessa asked. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I thought we were supposed to be meeting up at Rousseau's tonight." Bonnie said.

"We are, but this has nothing to do with Siobhan and Davina." Tessa replied, placing one hand on the door frame. "It's…personal."

Bonnie marked her place and closed the grimoire, setting it aside. She sat up and crossed her legs in the middle of the bed, sitting Indian-style with her hands in her lap like they had been trained to do in kindergarten. "You can come in."

Tessa entered the room, but wasn't sure she was welcome to make herself at home so she remained standing at the foot of the bed. She gestured toward the grimoire. "Working on something in particular?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Not really. It's been a while since I've practiced magic, and I was just brushing up on a few spells. Hoping maybe something would jump out that might help with everything. But that's not what you came to talk to me about, is it?"

Tessa shook her head. "No. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I know you don't particularly like me." Tessa began. "And I know you don't necessarily trust me, but we seem to be getting along alright."

Bonnie nodded. "You haven't done anything disagreeable yet."

"Well, I do plan on staying once we get all of this settled with the wolves and Esther and Augustine." Tessa continued. "Probably not here. I was considering Mystic Falls, but I won't if you guys don't feel comfortable with me there. I'll understand, and I'll find somewhere else to settle. But wherever I settle I'm going to need a last name. I've never had one. I lived in a time before last names, and I've always just been Qetsiyah. And more recently just Tessa. One name like Madonna or Cher."

She paused, nervous for the first time in ages. Possibly forever. Bonnie was waiting patiently for her to come out with her question, probably already knowing what it was. She took a breath and spit it out. "Would you mind if I adopted your name?"

Bonnie had anticipated the question due to Tessa's lead up, but the actual words were still a surprise. She stared at Tessa for a long moment. This woman that stood before her was her ancestor. She had come before Bonnie, before her mother, before her Grams, before Emily and so many other Bennett witches. She had come before they were Bennetts, before they were actually witches. Tessa was a two thousand year old Traveler that had been resurrected twice, once by her own hand, and once with a little help from a witch she was now helping to bring down. She was possibly the start of Bonnie's bloodline, and now she was asking if she could take Bonnie's name. It all sounded so backward and Bonnie wasn't sure what to say.

"You want to be Tessa Bennett?" she finally asked.

Tessa nodded. "Only if it's okay with you. I could tell people I'm your cousin or something. If you're not okay with it though, I'll find another name."

"No." Bonnie said quickly. "You can take my name. I don't want to be the only Bennett witch anymore. Grams is gone and my mom's a vampire now. It's just me." She smiled faintly, sweetly. "And now you."

Tessa breathed out and smiled, relived that Bonnie hadn't told her she was out of her mind. "So…does this mean we're friends now? Or at least…getting there?"

"Tessa, we're family." Bonnie said. "We're related _by blood_. That connection is stronger than anything else. Especially for witches. Even if we aren't friends, we're still connected. We always will be. Whether we like it or not."

"Tessa Bennett." Tessa said, testing the name and liking the sound. She smiled. "Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled back. "You're welcome."

Tessa walked out of the room, leaving Bonnie to her grimoire, and headed down the hall to her own room. She couldn't help smiling to herself. For the very first time, in more than two thousand years, she had a last name. All the time she had spent watching people from the Other Side she had secretly wanted to be someone other than just Qetsiyah. Now she could be. She had a new name and a new chance to start over. And Tessa Bennett wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way.


End file.
